


Love Over Duty

by QueenofNerds21



Series: Leslie Andrea Casey-Severide [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Badish Boden, Crossover, Family, Fuck the CFD, Hurt Kelly Severide, Husbands, M/M, Protective Matthew Casey, We all miss Shay, not in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: Matt Casey storms out of 51 and no one knows why. Captain Casey is no longer a member of the CFD. Over six months down the line, Severide life hangs in the balance at Med and Matt is on his way. As Severide is in critical condtion, some suprises are revealed and answers are given. Everyone knew Captain Casey and Lieutenant Severide but do they know Matt and Kelly?A re-write of my story "Priorites"
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Leslie Andrea Casey-Severide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663696
Comments: 28
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!!
> 
> So as promised here is my rewrite of "Priorties"!  
> Italics-Past Time  
> Normal- Present Time
> 
> xoxo

He asked for Casey.

Specifically, he asked for Matt. That’s all Brett could think.

In the few moments that Severide had been awake in the ambulance he kept asking for Matt. The house hasn’t been the same since Casey had left the CFD. There was gossip, as there always is, about what happen in the Chief’s office that caused him to storm out and never return. It was clear Severide and Boden knew. He had put the two men at odds ever since, always professional on scene but cold when in house. Mouch found out that Herrmann knew but even he couldn’t get it out of his oldest friend. Even Stella tried to go over to Severide’s one night to find out if everything was okay, but he had moved; he refused to say where to. If he wasn’t a private person before that day, he definitely was after.

That’s what it had come to. No one talked about what happened. They just accepted the rare occasions Casey and Severide could be seen at Molly’s with Herrmann; they just had to accept the short small talk before the pair would leave.

They just had to accept it. **That day.**

* * *

_“This is insane!” Casey shouted from inside the Chief’s office._

_Everyone who was relaxing in the common area froze in the tasks they were undertaking or not in most of their cases. Very few times had they heard the Captain yell when in the house. The last memorable time was back before half of them were even at the house; back when Casey and Severide had been candidates, even after Andy, Casey never yelled._

_Since the shift before, the tension had been thick within the house. No one knew what had caused it, but everyone knew it was something going on between the three leaders of the house. You were the fool to ask either of them what it was though._

_Suddenly, a door slamming against the wall echoed through the corridors, followed by a furious looking Casey as he stormed straight out of the firehouse without a single glance into the commons area. It wasn’t long before Severide passed through running after the retreating Captain._

_“Casey! Case! Matty!” Severide’s voice faded away the further he ran from the house._

_Sat around the circular table behind the sofa, the women of House 51 stared at each other in confusion as the scene unfolded in front of them. Kidd slowly moved her eyes away from the door where she expected her Captain to reappear, back to the other women._

_‘Matty?’ Kidd mouthed, concern written on her face and Brett and Foster could only shake their heads in equal confusion. They had heard Severide call Casey many things but Matty was a first._

_The Chief walked quickly into the room taking a moment to mask his emotions behind his cold exterior. “Herrmann!” he called out grabbing everyone attention, “you will be taking over for Casey for this shift.”_

_“Everything okay Chief?” Herrmann questioned still looking out the doors ready to follow the other men if they didn’t return soon._

_“Captain Casey will be taking the rest of shift off,” Boden replied. The rest of the house expected him to turn and head back to his office to deal with whatever was unfolding but instead he kept a steady eye on the door as he took the head seat of the table._

_It was unsure what was supposed to happen next so everyone went silently back to what they had been doing beforehand and they all prayed a call would come in to break the tension. After five minutes passed and the doors hadn’t moved, Cruz moved to find Severide since the Chief hadn’t mention him taking shift off when the man himself stormed back in, anger clearly written on his face. When he reached the room, he just stood in the doorway staring Boden down._

_“Something to say Severide?” the Chief finally asked._

_Severide waited a few more seconds before replying with an emotionless tone, “He picked option two!”_

_Boden froze for a second, “Is he sure?”_

_“What did you expect?” Kelly was struggling to not to yell at this point, “You seriously think he would take the first option?”_

_“The department never would want him to-”_

_Severide didn’t give him a chance to finish, “He would rather leave the CFD then be forced out of 51. So, tell your bosses that Matthew Casey is no longer a firefighter of the Chicago Fire Department.”_

_Silence._

* * *

Brett had to be pulled from her memories by Foster when the rest of the house arrived. Her mind was still working out what happened that day and processing the fact that Severide’s blood had been seeping through her fingers not five minutes beforehand. Boden was the first to arrive in front of them with Herrmann hot on his heels; the rest of squad and truck filling in behind them.

“How is he?” Chief asked while Herrmann moved to inform reception that they were after an urgent update.

Foster took a steading breath before speaking, “He was still alive when we got here.”

The shape he had been in when they pulled him from the rubble and considering the time it took to free him, they honestly never expected him to still be breathing when they arrived at the hospital. It was simple call. Well aren’t they all just a simple call. Just a simple call that turned deadly when the building collapsed beneath them, sending Severide down several floors with even more landing on top of him.

Everyone found themselves a seat; some still in turnout gear or others like Herrmann stripping of the jacket not caring where it landed. It wasn’t long before Dr Halstead walked into the room wearing a grim expression, his scrubs covered in blood.

“It’s not good,” he announced as he walked over, knowing there was no point to beat around the bush when it came to firefighters. “We managed to stabilise him, but his condition is very critical. Dr Rhodes is preparing him for surgery and the Hybrid OR has been opened.”

“What are his chances?” Kidd asked clutching her turnout gear tightly.

“It’s still touch and go,” Will admitted not wanting to lie to them, “if he pulls through the surgery those chances improve but he will be moved to the ICU for continued care.”

Herrmann focused on the word ‘stable’ to hold himself together and take lead as lieutenant, “We need to call Casey.”

Boden nodded not knowing how to make this phone call, “I will do it.”

“Chief,” Halstead interrupted, “Matt is on his way. Since he’s Severide’s-” Herrmann coughed loudly to cut the Halsted off, confusing everyone in the room but Will, “Natalie is bringing him in since they were together today. Maggie called them after we stabilised Severide for surgery.”

“Good,” Herrmann nodded, “he needs to be here.”

Boden nodded before moving to sit down again. The rest of the house realised they were still missing something in this situation but knew it wasn’t the time. Either way, CFD or not, Casey would need to be called.

It went unnoticed that Halstead slipped a chain into Herrmann’s hand before he moved back into the ED.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise updates will always be this quick but I promise to try and stay regular with them.   
> xoxo

_**Previously** _

**“Chief,” Halstead interrupted, “Matt is on his way. Since he’s Severide’s-” Herrmann coughed loudly to cut the Halsted off, confusing everyone in the room but Will, “Natalie is bringing him in since they were together today. Maggie called them after we stabilised Severide for surgery.”**

**“Good,” Herrmann nodded, “he needs to be here.”**

**Boden nodded before moving to sit down again. The rest of the house realised they were still missing something in this situation but knew it wasn’t the time. Either way, CFD or not, Casey would need to be called.**

**It went unnoticed that Halstead slipped a chain into Herrmann’s hand before he moved back into the ED.**

_The rest of shift to say the least had been awkward. No one knew what to do and with only a few calls during the night they were at a lost to what to think about. Severide retreated to his office with no one daring to disturb him. Herrmann was worried not only for Severide but Casey. He always had a special connection ever since he was training him; even as Matt climbed the professional ladder, Herrmann never lost that relationship with him. Matt would always be that shy kid that was fresh out of the academy who would cause havoc when Severide was moved to be candidate of Squad 3._

_When shift ended, Severide was gone before anyone could blink and it wasn’t till after he left did Herrmann realise, he hadn’t grabbed any of Casey’s things. After quickly gathering everything up, while ignoring Boden out the corner of his eye, he let Cindy know he would be home later and headed across town to Matt’s apartment._

_He wasn’t surprised when he knocked on the door that Kelly opened it. He feared for a second that Severide was going to refuse him entry, but he gave him a tired smile and stepped aside. Herrmann looked around spotting Matt sat at the breakfast bar looking like had even less sleep then them on shift._

_Matt just looked at him with a guarded look unsure what his old mentor was going to say to him. Chris sighed seeing the scared kid he meet years ago behind his eyes._

_“Before I give you this,” he started holding up Casey things, “are you serious about this?”_

_“Yes,” Matt replied without a moment hesitation._

_“Okay then,” Herrmann nodded with no judgement, “I just grabbed everything in your office and locker not sure what was rubbish or not.”_

_“Fuck, I didn’t even think about that,” Severide said leaning against the bar opposite Casey, “I didn’t even think about that.”_

_“It’s okay Kel,” Casey smiled grabbing the other man’s arm, causing Herrmann to frown in confusion, “From the state you were in when you arrived, I’m just glad you didn’t crash the car.”_

_Kelly watched Matt for a second with a concerned smile before nodding and relaxing into his touch. Herrmann gave them a second before snapping._

_“Now since you aren’t my Captain, I can say this. What the hell is going on Matthew?!”_

_Matt stared at him shocked for a second while Kelly hide a snigger behind his coffee mug, “I don’t think you have ever called me that? Not even when I was your candidate.”_

_“Explain!” Herrmann really wasn’t in the mood to beat around the bush._

_“We’re together,” Severide supplied when Matt hesitated for a second._

_Chris froze not expecting that response, “As in?”_

_Even Matt managed to roll his eyes slightly, “Together together Herrmann.”_

_Looking around the apartment it suddenly become obvious. When he first visited, it was a mix of Gabby and Matt, after that it had just been Matt and now it was a mix of Matt and Kelly. It was like the final piece in the puzzle and suddenly every fight back when they first joined, when Gabby left, after Darden, made perfect sense._

_“Of course, you are,” Herrmann laughed at his own idiocy of not seeing it before now, “We used to joke that you two were bipolar as newbies. We never knew if Casey and Severide was going to be pulling pranks that day or at each other throats.”_

_“We weren’t that bad!” Casey defended themselves._

_“Babe we were,” Kelly laughed as Herrmann took a seat next to them._

_After that, it was easier to just talk. Casey informed Herrmann of their relationship, his personal struggles accepting himself even telling him about when Shay found out. Eventually there was no more stories to tell and Herrmann understood why they had stayed silent about it for so long. It wasn’t till after Casey’s divorce did, they ever give it a real shot and here they were._

_“Why now?” Chris asked, “What happened with Boden?”_

_Matt couldn’t keep the giddy smile of his face even if his eyes betrayed his sadness, “Well, we’re actually getting married next month.”_

_Herrmann just stared at them in shock for several minutes, “And where is my invite?”_

* * *

He only managed to stay in his seat for so long before he was up and pacing. Herrmann was unsure if was pacing waiting on news of Severide or not knowing what to say when Matt arrived. With everything the couple had gone through in the last few months, he really didn’t want to add to Matt’s worry.

He still remembered arriving at the apartment the following morning and all the revelation that followed but he had kept his word; he hadn’t told anyone in the house what was going on. Chris had probably spent more time with Matt then he would have if he remained working at the CFD. He was so thankful that Casey hadn’t withdrawn from him like had done with everyone else. Herrmann understood why he had, his past not making it easy for him to come out especially after the department’s reaction. He hoped one day, Casey would let everyone else back in.

Herrmann’s rambling thoughts were cut short when a dishevelled heavily worried Matt Casey ran into waiting room, his eyes instantly turning into rage when he landed on House 51.

“What happened?!” Casey demanded looking directly to Boden, the first words spoken to him in just over half a year.

“Casey, hey Matt look at me,” Herrmann demanded gently grabbing the younger’s man, forcing Casey to focus on him and not the Chief, “now I need you to listen closely okay?”

Matt just nodded fearing the worst.

“Kelly is in surgery. He got badly injured on a call but the last we heard, they had him stable.”

“He’s stable?” Matt breathed out, “What happened?”

Herrmann hesitated unsure to tell Casey the full story, but Matt wasn’t having any of that, “Damn it, Herrmann I was still your captain. Tell me what happened to Kelly!”

“The building collapsed with him still inside. It took us some time to get him out, but he did regain consciousness for a little of time. He was asking for you.”

“He was asking for me?” Matt could feel his tears reaching the edges of eyes now, “But he’s stable. He’s stable.”

Herrmann just held the man he saw as one of his own as he came to grasp with the full situation. The chain he grabbed off Halstead burned a whole in pocket and he really didn’t want to do this with the rest of the house watching them. He glanced over to the rest of 51, he could see all of them were itching to move over to Casey to comfort him but none of them knew what they were witnessing. They were all torn between finally finding out what was happening and helping their old captain. Chris knew he couldn’t help hiding this any longer; slowly he moved Casey to be sat in one of the seats that ran against the wall next to them still in clear view of both 51 and the ED doors.

“I think you should look after this,” Herrmann stated carefully before pulling the chain out of his pocket which had a simple silver band attach to it.

The sob that broke out of Casey throat as he grabbed the chain broke even the stranger’s hearts in the room let alone 51’s. They all recognised the chain that Severide had started wearing to work months ago, none of them took much notice of it and thought best not to bring it up with him.

Slowly, one by one they all noticed an exact copy on the hand Casey used to grab the chain. A simple silver band on his left hand. It all clicked. Brett instantly went to move to her old friend, but Kidd held her back knowing Herrmann had this handled for now.

The same thought went around the team. A) Casey and Severide had told the Chief they were together. B) They were given the option to transfer or leave the CFD due to their status’ being a conflict of interest. C) Casey left and they got married.

They got married

* * *

_“This is actually happening,” Matt said for the fifth time that day as he moved around his apartment attempting to tie his bowtie._

_“If you say that one more time, I don’t care you aren’t a firefighter or even a candidate anymore I will make you clean all the trucks in the house,” Herrmann threatened as he shoved Casey’s hand out of the way to start the bowtie again._

_Matt pouted slightly causing Chris to laugh. This last month he got to re-meet the carefree Casey that was lost somewhere amongst all the promotions and he was reminded just how young Matt was compared to the rest of 51. Both him and Severide had managed to get back what they had lost in firehouse after Darden died._

_It had been just over a month after Casey walked out of the CFD and even though there were many things still up in the air, the wedding finally wasn’t one. Cindy and Natalie Manning weren’t too pleased when they found out the couple were going to elope just the two of them. They kept their courthouse date to get married but had agreed to a small get together after the ceremony. Herrmann was glad to see that Casey had become close to the doctors over recent years and Severide always enjoyed drinking Halstead under the table at Molly’s._

_“Do you think Kelly is okay?” Matt asked, his mind once again messing with his thoughts._

_“He’s with Benny, Kelly is never okay around him,” Herrmann joked glad to get a smile out of Matt, “Don’t worry, everything is under control. Natalie is in the next room finishing getting ready, Severide and Benny are heading across soon, and Cindy is already at the courthouse with the kids and Will setting up Skype.”_

_“Thank you so much for sorting that out Herrmann,” Matt smiled, finally happy with how it looked. He had been really upset when Christie called saying their flight had been cancelled due to Chicago weather. The Herrmann kids quickly sorted it out so that Christie and Violet could see the whole ceremony over Skype._

_“Who’s ready to get married?” Natalie called walking into the room with Owen running past her straight into Matt’s legs, “I must take photos as April and Maggie will kill me if I don’t.”_

_“Oh god,” Matt swallowed, all his fears and insecurities rising back up._

_In the end it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter what his parents told him growing up. It didn’t matter all the fights that they had experiences. None of it mattered when he laid his eyes on Kelly. This was his future now._

_For a brief moment, as they were pronounced husband and husband, it didn’t matter that 51 wasn’t there._


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

**_For a brief moment, as they were pronounced husband and husband, it didn’t matter that 51 wasn’t there._ **

Casey managed to calm his breathing, allowing his old command mode to take over like it was second nature. This was the first time he was seeing the house in several months and it had been even longer since he’d seen Boden. He needed to pull himself together to face his old house and to be there for Severide when he came out of surgery.

Sensing that Matt had pulled himself together, April quietly walked over, crouching down in front of him, “Matt I need you to fill out this paperwork?”

“Yeah okay,” he whispered grabbing the clipboard of her but didn’t move to start writing.

“I’ll let you know when there is an update. Maggie is assisting Dr Rhodes. Kelly…Kelly is in the best hands possible.”

Matt offered a small smile as he gripped her hand before letting her retreat into the ED. As she went, Herrmann could feel Boden’s eyes on him, and he knew he couldn’t ignore his Chief questions anymore. Leaving Matt just staring at the clipboard, he quickly walked across the other side as the room as the rest of 51 tried to discreetly move closer to them.

“They’re married?” Boden questioned instantly; shock clear in his tone. He hadn’t known anything more of their relationship since Casey had left and he didn’t want to cross the line that Severide had clearly put in place when it came to wok.

“A month after Casey left the CFD.” Herrmann informed him keeping his eyes on Matt as he tried to recompose himself.

“You knew?” Mouch asked shocked his friend had kept it from him for so long.

“I walked with Casey,” Herrmann smiled moving his eyes to look over the rest of his house, “it was just my family, Natalie, Will and Owen. Benny managed to fly in for it, but Casey sister watched over Skype.”

“Benny was there?” Boden asked again in shock over the whole situation. It had only been just over half a year since Casey left.

“Yeah Benny was there,” Herrmann snapped before taking a breather, “Wish I was there when he found out. According to Matt is was funny but Kelly nearly killed him. It’s okay though, Benny made it up to them.”

* * *

_It was perfect._

_It was the only way to describe the house now it was completed. Benny had purposefully gifted them a doer upper house knowing the boys would love working on it together to make it into their perfect home. Now two months after the wedding the house was complete, they could finally move out the apartment that Casey bought with Gabby and start their married lives in a fresh start. The house was like the one he bought for Hallie, but it was different in all the right ways. It was perfect._

_As the early evening sun began to settle, the back yard was filled with the smell of BBQ and noise of a houseful of kids. Severide had refused to let anyone come over till Matt was completely happy with the house and now it was, they were throwing a small housewarming with the Herrmann clan and the Doctor clan, as Kelly had nicknamed them much to Halstead’s dismay. As the kids ran around playing some game, the adults were all relaxing by the firepit. Casey looked around him and smiled gently._

_“What you are smiling about Case?” Severide asked slipping an arm around his husband._

_“Just happy.”_

_For Severide that was the perfect response. All he ever wanted was to make Matt happy._

_Will smiled at the couple, “So no Benny tonight?”_

_Casey just barked out a laugh and Severide just sighed, “Benny is like a hurricane. Just be thankful he isn’t here right now but I’m sure he’ll randomly appear again sometime soon.”_

_“It’s a good job you have done on this place Kid,” Herrmann praised, “So what’s next for the two of you? In the space of three months I have found out that you two are together, watched you get married and renovate a house.”_

_“Why? Are we boring you now, Herrmann?” Kelly joked already knowing where this conversation going._

_“Christopher behave,” Cindy snapped gently, “But seriously any plans for some little feet running around anytime soon?”_

_“Come on Matt we all know you want to be a father, I bet you already planned the nursery,” Natalie joked before seeing the blush creep up Casey’s neck and cheeks, “Oh my god you have!”_

_“Opposite our room a little to the left,” Matt whispered embarrassed slightly._

_“What was that?” Natalie teased knowing full well what he said._

_Severide laughed at his husband’s reaction but took slight pity on him, “Why don’t you show them?”_

_Matt’s whole face lit up, “Really?”_

_They had already discussed adopting and Casey couldn’t resist putting a nursery together when they were renovating. It was decided that they wouldn’t mention it tonight but that quickly went out the window._

_“Come with me,” Matt announced happily pulling Natalie into the house. Cindy and Herrmann turned down the offer saying they would look later and Severide dragged Will into the game the children were playing._

_Once the door to the nursery was opened, Natalie felt lost for words. The walls were painted white with a forest feature wall opposite the door. All the furniture was grey and placed perfectly around the room; the crib was in the center of the feature wall with the changing table and wardrobe along the wall next to it. An old rocking chair was placed next to the window and she wondered the origins of it with it being so old; maybe it was Severide’s mothers from when he was a baby. All the decorations fit perfectly into the atmosphere of the room._

_Laid across the bars of the crib was a bright red blanket with a fire truck and 51 stitched into the corner. Natalie gently picked it up, running her fingers along the soft fabric, “Do you miss it?”_

_“Some days,” Matt replied honestly, “51 made me the man I am today. Sev might still be mad with the department but I’m not.”_

_“Well you ever tell the house? About the two of you I mean.”_

_“One day we will. Honestly I’m scared to see how they would react.”_

_“April and Maggie found it wonderful.” It’s true the two-nurse found out when they found them making out after Matt was brought in to the ED with an injury from a construction gig before the wedding._

_“That’s true,” Matt smiled, “Kelly’s not ready yet either. We will tell them when we are both ready to go at it again.”_

_Natalie smiled at her friend before putting the blanket carefully back over the bars of the cribs, “So any names yet?”_

_“That we have actually decided,” Matt joked, “We want to name them after the family we lost. So, if it’s a boy, Andrew Shay.”_

_“And a girl?”_

_“Leslie Andrea”_

* * *

House 51 was so focused on Herrmann and the Chief that they didn’t notice Dr Manning rush into the ED looking equally worried. She had dropped Matt at the door while she went a parked the car and tried to keep the children as naïve to the worry going on as possible. She held Owen’s hand tightly in hers as she looked around the waiting room with another baby sleeping soundly against her chest. When her eyes finally landed on Matt who was staring at the floor oblivious of the world around him or even the clipboard in his hands.

“Matt?” Natalie called out softly fearing the worst had already happen.

The mention of his name snapped Matt out of his head in shock causing him to drop the clipboard to the floor with a crash. The noise alerted everyone in 51 to the new presence and all their attentions moved back to Matt.

“He’s in surgery,” Matt gasped out, his watery eyes locking on to hers, “a building collapsed on him.”

Natalie allowed herself a breath, Kelly wasn’t dead, that was important right now, “Matt it’s okay. Kelly is strong remember. Will won’t let anything happen to his drinking buddy, okay?”

Matt just nodded numbly at her. Herrmann caught her eyes across the room and conveyed his concerns to her and indicated to the rest of the house. Natalie swallowed sharply before nodding in understanding. Before she had the chance, to move over to comfort Matt, the baby started whimpering against her chest probably sensing the tense atmosphere in the room. 51 watched in shock as Casey was pulled abruptly out of his dark thoughts and back into reality. There was even more confused when on instinct Casey grabbed the baby from her arms and held her gently against his chest, their whimpering quietening into his shoulder.

“Hey there baby girl. Everything’s okay,” Matt soothes forcing himself to relax so he could comfort her, “It’s all okay. Daddy’s got you, it’s all okay.”

Now it was pure shock on the other side of the room, even Boden couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping slightly. The baby only looked to be around two months old but since when did Casey have a child? A couple of members of truck went to move across the room but Herrmann held them back; he himself even resisted the urge to go over to him. As Matt continued to bounce his daughter gently, Ms Goodman slowly approached him.

“Matt, I just heard. I’m so sorry this is happening.”

“Do you know what’s happening?” Matt asked quickly but sounded slightly calmer this time around.

“I’m sorry I don’t know anything more at the moment. Dr Rhodes and Dr Halstead are giving him the best care we have.”

Casey didn’t reply but continued to bounce his daughter on the spot. For the second time since he had arrived, he caught the eye of his old truck members and could see they were all fighting the urge to cross the room; he tried to the send them a small smile but failed miserably.

“Ms Goodman?” Natalie spoke running a comforting hand down Matt’s arm, “Please let me scrub in. I need to do something to help.

Even though it was supposed to be her day off, Goodman knew from reading Severide’s initial assessment that they would need every hand they could get, “I’ll get April take Owen to the day-care.”

Natalie nodded gratefully before kneeling down in front of her son, “I need to go help Uncle Kelly okay? April is going to take you to play with the other children.”

“Is Uncle Kelly hurt?” Owen asked worried looking up at Matt.

“Yeah buddy, Uncle Kelly is a little hurt right now,” Matt informed him gently forcing himself not to cry.

“But mommy and Will are going to go fix him because that’s what we do.” Natalie added.

“Okay mommy,” he replied innocently before Goodman took his hand and lead him away from all the worried faces.

“I won’t let anything happen to your boy okay,” Natalie promised gripping his arm before moving a hand to the baby girls back, “Do you want me to take her upstairs, I am sure the nurses wouldn’t mind watching her till you have news?”

“No,” Casey snapped a bit sharply before taking a calming breath. He fears he might lose Kelly; he didn’t want his daughter anywhere but in his arms with him. “I’ll be okay. I need her to stay with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Angels,
> 
> Sorry it's been so long but hit a bit of block with were I am taking this story as I have a bunch of endings in mind and can't choose which to aim for. This update is another flashback for our boys while I consider the plot direction. Remeber to show some love.   
> xoxo

**Previously**

**“I won’t let anything happen to your boy okay,” Natalie promised gripping his arm before moving a hand to the baby girls back, “Do you want me to take her upstairs, I am sure the nurses wouldn’t mind watching her till you have news?”**

**“No,” Casey snapped a bit sharply before taking a calming breath. He fears he might lose Kelly; he didn’t want his daughter anywhere but in his arms with him. “I’ll be okay. I need her to stay with me.”**

_The house was never the same again. Unspoken tension radiated in every crack and hole the place even with the six-month mark drawing closer to them. It had become the great mystery of Firehouse 51 of why Captain Casey abruptly left the CFD; partner companies all had their questions, but no one could give them answers. Herrmann spent less time socialising outside of shift but he and Severide each week were discussing some plans or another antic the kids had been up during off shift. It was almost like Casey became a ghost._

_He rarely appeared in Molly’s, even Severide only went out for a couple drinks with squad before heading home, but outside the firehouse they could see Casey lent against Severide’s car waiting for him. That confused everyone more, Kelly let no one drive his car but they had all seen Casey dropping him of in it on multiple occasions. Matt never ventured up the driveaway or even near the entrance to it, it was like it burned to cross that cement line on the ground._

_It was just an ordinary day when the next event happened. Just an ordinary lunch time on a quiet day when a simple call changed Severide’s life and confused the house even more._

_Everyone was just sat around eating lunch chatting like usual when Severide’s phone rang out just as he was serving his plate._

_“Hey Case,” Kelly smiled ignoring everyone attention now on him. They did it every time they overheard Severide on the phone with Matt. It was always ended the end with Severide telling them he’s fine, he’s happy. “How’s the construction gig?”_

_They all watched Severide’s face pale instantly and they could make out the quickly speaking voice of their Captain, “Matt slow down. Tell me what’s happened?”_

_Now everyone was concerned, even the Chief who had entered to grab his own lunch._

_“What?” Severide breathed, quickly throwing his plate down on the side, “Which hospital are you at?!”_

_No one was moving now just watching the Squad Lieutenant as he ran a hand through his hair, “Okay, okay, I’m on my way.”_

_Clicking the call off, Severide looked like he was about to run out the house when he suddenly remembered every eye on him but only one particularly mattered._

_“Chief, I’ve got to go,” Severide breathed knowing he was leaving no matter what Boden said._

_“Go, I’ll cover Squad,” Chief commanded, he didn’t know what was happening but if Casey was at the hospital, he knew Kelly would do what he wanted._

_Severide nodded his thanks, ignoring everyone else before rushing to the locker room to grab his leather jacket and keys. Just as he reached the doors, he felt Herrmann grab his arm with a worried expression across his face. With a quick glance back into the common room, he felt a pang of guilt for not being able to say anything to them so instead he said simple to Herrmann, “Opposite and slightly to the left.”_

_Severide knew the man understood from the laughter that followed him out of the house. As he made his way through the streets of Chicago, he was struggling to process everything that was unfolding. Of course, they had discussed this before, even prepared for it, but they were still going through the process of being checked by social services. They didn’t expect a call like this but from he could gather from Matt’s rambling, this was an exceptional situation. Quickly pulling the car into park he rushed into the ED entranced where he spotted Matt pacing slightly at the reception desk._

_“Kelly,” Matt breathed in relief when his eyes landed on his husband._

_“Babe what’s happening?” Kelly questioned pulling Casey into his arms, “I thought we were still going through the checks with social services.”_

_“I know, the mother is just sixteen. She hid her pregnancy from her family,” Casey breathed, moving to pull Kelly into the doctors lounge, “Natalie delivered the baby herself; she spoke to the mother and the girl’s parents and they agreed to the put the baby up for adoption. Goodman called in some favours with social services for us, they are on their way to finalise everything since we had completed most of the process.”_

_Severide breathed slightly trying to calm his racing heartrate, “The mother is only sixteen? She’s just a child.”_

_“She’s a sweet kid,” Matt hummed softly, “I got to meet her briefly when I arrived, but she was taken to recovery. Her parents don’t want her to have any more contact.”_

_The married couple just stayed staring at each other, processing everything that was about to change in their lives. It was no longer just the two of them but now the three of them. Their own family. Everything they wanted since they got married. A little baby to sleep in the crib they so lovingly picked out._

_Slowly opening the door, April smiled gently at the scene she was watching neither a noticing she was there before the door closed, “Social Services are here.”_

_“Thank you, April,” Matt smiled gently at her._

_“Does he know?” she whispered._

_Severide frowned slightly at that, “Know what?”_

_Matt smiled, moving to cup his husband cheek, “It’s a girl, Kelly.”_

_Kelly smiled brightly, finding no words to express how he was feeling right now. The couple followed April to the lifts to the maternity ward where Ms Goodman and a woman in a suit was stood waiting for them with welcoming smiles._

_“Gentlemen this is Mrs Fletcher, she is with child protective services,” Goodman started indicating to the women next to her that both men shook hands in greeting._

_“It’s nice to meet you both. I know your case worker is Helena who I am sure will be upset she is missing this,” Mrs Fletcher replied warmly._

_“And what is that, for confirmation?” Severide asked wanting everything to being confirmed. Matt jabbed him in the side slightly causing the other women to chuckle slightly._

_“To meet your daughter,” Mrs Fletcher supplied good naturally._

_“Are you serious?” Matt whispered not believing the women’s words now they were confirmed. Ms Goodman indicated of to the left of them in response._

_Natalie approached them holding a bundle wrapped in pink blankets and a little red bonnet poking out the top, she smiled as her friends gently, “Now if I remember correctly, this little girl’s name is Leslie Andrea Casey-Severide.” Casey was moving before he could even register it and then Natalie was handing gently across his daughter into his arms. “And this baby girl is your daddy.”_

_Severide felt a single tear escape as took in the sight of his husband holding their new-born daughter causing Manning to move over to him, “Well one of them at least.”_

* * *

As Manning finished up comforting her friend before she had to go change, Herrmann took the opportunity to quickly huddle everyone together to save Casey from doing it himself. Right now, Matt’s priority is on his husband and not on his old House. “Yes, what you are all thinking is true. That baby is there daughter and as you can see not very old. Don’t crowd Matt right now, his mind is going to be on that operating table.”

With a sharp nod of authority, Herrmann’s clear message was sent, and they accepted it for now. No one not even the Chief wanted to add more emotional concern onto Matt right now.

Once Natalie walked through the ED doors, Matt took several deep breaths while looking down at his daughter face, her big blue eyes wide locked on to his. It was almost like she knew what was going on and wanted to help her father. She was already an intelligent little girl. Looking back across the room, he could see Brett itching to move across to him again and knew he had to approach 51. Taking some slow steady steps over to them he wasn’t surprised when Brett jumped to greet him as he approached.

“Hey Captain,” she smiled at him kindly like they had just spoken the other day.

“Think it’s just Matt now, Brett,” Casey huffed but smiled in return none the less.

“Nonsense you are always our Captain,” Kidd smiled walking up to him, “we have missed you.”

Casey hesitated for a second, looking across to Boden for the third time since entering, “I’ve missed you too.”

An awkward silence settled over the group as no one knew how to proceed from there. The distance created over time could be felt by all of them. Luckily for them all, a different nurse called Matt from the reception desk holding up the paperwork. Knowing he would have to fill them out, he looked back down at his daughter and decided it would be best to not take her across with him. Looking up he spotted Herrmann on the phone, probably to Cindy, and not wanting to interrupt he hesitantly turned back to Brett.

“Sylvie?” He asked gesturing to the baby girl in his arms, “would you mind?”

Brett felt a few more tears spring to her eyes at Matt’s gesture but happily took the girl all the same in her arms. “What’s her name?” she asked just as Matt turned away.

“Leslie Andrea,” Matt smiled sadly walking away towards the reception desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Fireflies,
> 
> Sorry it's been so long but I got caught up with some excting new ideas. I hope to put them out here soon.   
> Now I promise, this will now be updated every Monday to keep me on track.
> 
> xoxo

**Previously**

**Brett felt a few more tears spring to her eyes at Matt’s gesture but happily took the girl all the same in her arms. “What’s her name?” she asked just as Matt turned away.**

**“Leslie Andrea,” Matt smiled sadly walking away towards the reception desk.**

Nearly an hour ago, Sylvie had Severide’s blood seeping through her fingers and now she had his daughter in his arms. A daughter no one even knew existed until ten minutes ago. Looking back over the years, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her that the men had ended up together. Seeing how they had been together in the house and on scene, it was true, they were just like a married couple. It was only a few weeks before Casey left did, they get thrown from the building in the chlorine explosion; back then they had put Matt’s concern down to brotherly love between the two, but now, they know it was something completely different.

Leslie began to fuss slightly in Brett’s arm wanting to be back with her father, but Sylvie managed to sooth her down to quiet whimpers. The little girl already as trusting as her father is. Brett never got to meet Shay, but she knew what she meant to the house, what she meant to Matt and Kelly. It was only fitting that their daughter shared her name. Eventually, Leslie no longer wanted to listen to Brett’s gentle whispers and her whimpers grew even louder; definitely Severide’s daughter as well.

Herrmann, after finishing talking to Cindy, heard his granddaughter’s cries across the room and smiled sadly at Brett as she tried to soothe her since Matt had moved into a side room to sort some paperwork out. Moving quickly back across the room, he came to stand next to Brett.

“I don’t think she likes me,” Brett huffed out slightly as she rocked the baby.

Herrmann laughed slightly before tickling her chest gently knowing it would always calm her down, “Trust me, if she wasn’t happy, she would be a lot more vocal. She is definitely a Severide in that area.”

* * *

_Leslie had only been home a week and from the state Kelly had been during the last shift, Herrmann knew that she wasn’t making it easy on her new parents. When they adopted her, the couple had been warned she would suffer from a little separation anxiety from the mother but after a couple weeks she would recognise them both as her parents. Severide had confided in him, that Matt was struggling not being able to comfort the little girl, but Herrmann reassured him that he had felt the same way when his kids were born._

_With shift over for the next few days, Herrmann headed home for some rest and time with his own kids. After spending the day helping Cindy around the house, Herrmann headed a few blocks away to the Casey-Severide household to offer a helping hand._

_Hands full with fresh Cindy Herrmann cooking, Herrmann entered the house and was surprised by how quiet it was. After quickly placing the food in the freezer and fridge, Chris followed the quiet whimpers he could hear as they grew louder. He smiled gently at the scene he saw as he entered the lounge._

_There was baby clothes and necessities thrown across the room and a basinet placed in the center of the coffee table. Severide was fast asleep with one hand on the edge of the basinet and Casey was asleep opposite him, lent against the front of the sofa. Clearly Leslie had been a little troublesome that day for her parents. If anyone asked him, Herrmann would swear this little girl was a little to like her namesake._

_Manoeuvring carefully around the men, Herrmann reached into the basinet and picked up the little girl before her whimpers grew any louder waking the couple who clearly needed sleep._

_“That’s a lot of noise for such a little girl,” Herrmann whispered tickling her chest slightly causing Leslie to settle in his arms, “works every time! You just wanted some more attention didn’t you?”_

_The innocent look he was given in return answered him fully. After checking to make sure she didn’t need feeding or changing, Herrmann wrapped her up in her fire truck blanket before carrying her quietly outside to the unlit fire pit, leaving Casey and Severide to some much-needed rest._

* * *

Matt allowed himself a small smile when he left the side room. Looking around the room automatically for his daughter, he smiled witnessing Herrmann talking to Brett while tickling Leslie chest. He could see the rest of the house all move slowly closer wanting to catch a glimpse of his daughter but not wanting to overcrowd or cross a line without Matt there. His heart broke slightly seeing the line that had been drawn between them; it wasn’t till that moment was the diversion so clear between them.

“Kelly will still be in surgery for a little while,” he informed them, announcing himself back to the group before smiling back down at his daughter, “I told you her Gramps touch is magical.”

Herrmann released a small smile at the dame, “Still with the Gramps, Matthew”

“Still with the Matthew, Herrmann,” Casey chided, all most sounding like his old self, as Brett handed his daughter back across, “And you didn’t like Pops. Benny stole all the other names.”

At the mention of Severide’s fathers name everyone including the Chief shot him a look. Herrmann asked gently, “Want me to call him?”

“Already have,” Casey replied uncomfortably adjusting Leslie’s blanket around her neck, “He’s arranging Katie’s flight then they are gonna travel down together. Should be here tomorrow night at the earliest.”

Looking back up he noticed that everyone was watching him with sad eyes, and he knew they had all worked it out. The secret was out but it wasn’t that difficult to work it out now. “You all know?” Everyone just smiled sadly and nodded in response but still equally showing their support. “Guess you didn’t see that coming, did you?”

And with that the tension had been eased with some quiet laugh and faces of amusement. Matt moved over to one of the empty seats and had been so focused on adjusting Leslie’s blanket that he didn’t notice Cruz and Otis move to sit next to him until Cruz finally spoke, “She’s beautiful Captain.”

“How old is she?” Otis asked quietly not wanting to seem too intrusive.

“Just a little over six weeks. We adopted her the day she born; from what I hear Kelly freaked you all out by running out the House.” Matt smiled slightly as he watched all their minds work out exactly what day she was born.

Noticing she wanted to stretch out and it was rather warm in the waiting room, Matt unwrapped Leslie’s blanket revealing her little red winter onesie that said “Future Squad Member” with a little red squad truck underneath it. More of truck moved across to see the little girl and all smiled at her outfit.

Kidd smiled at the outfit and turned to Casey with an amused smile, “Kelly pick that one out?”

“No actually. It was a gift from Grissom,” Casey informed her briefly glancing back at Boden. That told him how he didn’t know Severide now had a kid, he had gone over his head to inform the department so that Boden never would have found out unless he pulled up Severide’s file. He assumed that is also who was informed of their marriage.

Casey watched his old team carefully as they all cooed at his daughter and started to accept the truth about their old leader. He could sense they all wanted to ask more questions and they had every right to be confused; they never did come out to everyone, the experience with Boden made the more protective of their private lives especially from Severide’s point of view. 

“Come on someone ask,” Matt huffed, “I was your Captain and I still know you all too well.”

“How long?” Kidd finally asked knowing everyone was too scared too. Her relationship with Severide was always complicated but for a long time she knew they were more like family than anything else.

“Officially?” Mat couldn’t help but smirk, “just after the divorce.”

“An unofficially?” Foster couldn’t help asking.

“Since the academy,” Matt breathed with a fond smile. He thought back over all the amazing nights but awkward morning they had shared over the years. Everyone shared a small laugh that didn’t seem fitting for where they were but allowed their memories to forget just for a moment where they were.

They carry on talking quietly together to fill the time, Leslie is passed around for a little while. Everyone falling in love with her instantly, eventually though she begins to fall asleep as she is passed back across to her dad’s arms where she can sleep soundly. No one talks about anything important really, but Casey finally felt that whole in his heart begin to fill again. He doesn’t know what will happen next, but he knows that 51 won’t let him go through it alone; not again.

No one noticed the ED doors open and Dr Rhodes walk out in a fresh pair of black scrubs.

“Matt?” Rhodes called out as he reached the middle of the waiting room not surprised to find the large group of firefighters waiting also waiting for news.

Casey felt his heart hammer against his chest again and his breath quicken. Herrmann and Boden were already moving across to the surgeon and Matt handed Leslie across to Sylvie without even thinking. After he felt his daughter safely in Brett’s arms, he walked across the room fearing what he was about to hear.

The next ten second would change everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Firebugs!
> 
> So you have probably wondering where I have been for the last three months. Well the anaswer is a long one but to keep it short I have been hospitalised and honeslty didn't know if we would be here today. But here we are and it is time to get back on the grind. I'm so sorry for going so long but I promise from know on I will be updating more. You can expect the next chapter in the next week, I promise.
> 
> I have got big plans for the story and I can't wait to share them with you.   
> Prays be with you xoxo

**Previously**

**The next ten second would change everything.**

As they moved over to Rhodes so did the rest of the house; no one was holding back their concern for Severide.

“How is he?” Casey asked instantly struggling to keep his voice even.

“His case is very complicated, but he is stable,” Rhodes assured them all they had it under control for now, “He will be moved to the ICU shortly and the next few days will be critical to see how he responds. There is chance he might need to have further surgeries, but we will cross that bridge when it comes to that. As of right now he is a lot better shape than when he arrived.”

Boden nodded and recognised Casey’s mask beginning to crack which he indicated to Herrmann before he asked questions, “What was the full extent of the damage?”

“He has multiple broke ribs which caused a lung to collapse. We have placed him on the ventilator until he starts triggering his breathing again. The CPR on scene did crack another rib but didn’t cause any future damage,” Casey heard Brett’s sharp intake on breath and knew she was the one that brought Severide back after he they pulled him from the rubble, “There was extensive internal bleeding but we fixed most of the damage to his liver and kidneys. We removed his spleen which was severely damaged from being pinned. There are some 2nd degree burns where his gear was torn but overall, he was protected from the flames. CT scans have shown he has a severe concussion but the was talking briefly before surgery which is a very good sign.”

“Is that everything?” Herrmann asked already struggling to process it all.

“Isn’t that enough?” Casey couldn’t help but snap out.

“Halstead will be taking him to X-ray before he goes to the ICU on a suspected broken leg. He does have varies cuts and bruises from the fall that have all been treated. With the levels of morphine, he is on as well as the surgery, we don’t suspect he will be waking up any time soon.”

“When can I see him?” Matt asked desperately not caring he won’t be awake; he just wanted to see his husband.

“Dr Manning will come and get you when he’s in the ICU. The scans shouldn’t take long and what Kelly needs right now is rest to allow his body to heal,” Rhodes replied before letting his doctor mod slip and just talk to his friend, “I know it’s a lot Matt, but this could have been a lot worse and he’s strong. You just need to believe in him to pull through on his own.”

“Thank you,” Matt smiled gratefully as everyone in the room allowed themselves a small sigh of relief. Kelly had made it through the surgery, and they would all help him make it through what laid ahead of him.

Boden looked around the rest of his house for a few minutes before addressing them all, “It’s getting late. Everyone should head home to their families, we can all come back first thing tomorrow to offer our support. Herrmann, I assume you are staying?”

Herrmann nodded his conformation and a quiet chorus of “Yes chief” echoed around the room. They each slowly moved to collect their turnout gear and return to the trucks ready for the next shift the next morning.

“Thank you, Chief,” Casey said quietly as the room began to empty. The two men shared a nod of respect with each other, before Boden followed his crew out.

Brett smiled gently as she moved over to Matt with Foster in tow. “Assuming you want this little one back?” she pouted already not wanting to let the little girl go.

“She’s already wrapped you around her little finger I see, she’s good at that,” Matt joked settling the baby back into his arms, “Thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Brett brushed off gently knowing that he wasn’t just talking about holding the baby. He was thanking him for bringing Severide back out in the field.

“Do you need anything before we leave?” Foster added onto the end.

Casey quickly racked his mind of things he would need for the night, obviously not having planned on spending it in the hospital. Shakenly he handed his house keys across to them asking for a favour, “Could you head to our and grab’s the push char and a bag of stuff she will need. I’ve only got her diaper bag with me. Everything should be in the nursery; just follow the chaos of clothing and you’ll find it.”

“Of course, Captain,” Foster smiled jumping at the opportunity to help. Herrmann sent them the address across text, and it wasn’t long till the girls were jumping in the ambo and heading out. It didn’t need to back until next shift at 8am so they still had time to run the quick errand.

True to the doctor’s word, it wasn’t long before Natalie came back down to bring them up to the ICU where Kelly was being settled in. Although Kelly shouldn’t technically be allowed more than one visitor, the way Matt suddenly became shaky on his feet, Herrmann and herself thought it best to bend the rules in this case. Herrmann reached for his granddaughter in the disguise he hasn’t held her yet, but Matt shot him a grateful smile all the same. Matt’s focus was on seeing his husband stable for himself, so Herrmann happily took over watching her for as long as Matt needed. Knowing Matt like he did, especially after becoming a father, it wouldn’t be long till he would want his baby girl back in his arms.

Matt had to take a moment to compose himself before he walked in the doorway to Severide’s room. Seeing his husband with machines and wires attached to him, keeping him alive, was hard for Casey to handle and his step faltered. He struggled to take in his husbands’ appearance when only that morning he had been cuddled up with Leslie in bed. Kelly’s face was littered with cuts obviously from where his mask had broken, and a large bandage was wrapped around his head compressing what Matt guessed to be a large cut. The rest of his body, that could be seen under the blankets was starting to black and blue with bruises.

“Oh Kelly,” Casey whispered, and his feet began to cooperate as he moved forward taking Kelly’s hand gently in his, “what have you gone and done now?”

Herrmann allowed himself his own moment to be reassured about Kelly’s condition before turning back to Dr Manning, “What did the x-ray show?”

“His left lef is broken,” Manning informed them quietly, “It might require minimal surgery to heal but we are going to wait until Kelly wakes and the swelling reduces.”

“When he wakes?” Matt whispered, his eyes not leaving his husbands broken body.

“Yes Matt,” Natalie replies gently moving to wrap an arm around his body, “it’s hard to take in but Kelly is going to wake. You’ve a long road ahead but it will all be worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Firebugs,
> 
> Here you go as promised. This one is a little short as I get back into the flow of writing but get ready for some exciting things to follow. Updates will be around every two weeks for now but don't worry, we will be to normal schedule quicker then you think!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
